Love is Only a Feeling
by Becky C
Summary: Inspired by the Darkness's Love is Only A Feeling, this is a random oneshot about the half bloods who never get claimed...but come, child. I can help you avenge the life you could've had. I can ease your pain. Together, we can destroy the West forever...


Love is Only A Feeling 

AN: This is for all the half-bloods who never get claimed…They are a scar on the conscience of these evil Olympians! Um, I sounded a bit like Luke there, I think…

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Love is Only a Feeling by The Darkness.

You were thrown on this hill against your own will. 'To keep people like you safe,' they said. 'People like us.'

Lies.

At first you were ecstatic. _Me? Special? _They told you that you were the child of one of the most powerful beings in existence. The gods.

You thought that now everything would be explained. Why one of your parents were never there but meant everything. Why strange and terrible things followed you around no matter what you did, why you always had to go farther and farther away from what you desired most, why you were sent as far away as possible so others could enjoy their selfish lives without you…

More lies.

They told you that that missing person would come to open your path of destiny, that you would soon begin a journey that no mere mortal could ever experience no matter how hard they tried.

Lies.

They showed you into cabin eleven. You were greeted by those who had also learned of their heritage, and you began to dream and sleep and talk and laugh and fight and eat and breathe alongside these people like your own flesh and blood, which you yearned to discover one day that they would be, indeed, a special family of your own.

You waited many months for the sign, and so did they. You spent the hours mindlessly turning swordplay into art with those who had already found their way. You listened to their glorious tales of the gods and all that they had done for them, their children.

Lies.

But still you waited.

One by one, the people you had begun to become as one with were shown who they really were. Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes…they opened their arms to their children at last.

Except you. You were not shown the light.

You became sceptical of your role in the half-blood world. _Who am I? What am I for?_ You watched as your friends started to forget about you. They had a new life, siblings and a purpose. They fitted in with the reality of their fate…the very things you wanted all along. You began to resent all that made the gods and their children who they were; you began to wish that you had never happened. You wanted to return to the life you had once had, in the mortal world, where at least one person cared; the parent who was real. Better to be mortal and ignorant than ignored by someone who should love you.

Love is only a feeling, anyway. The gods don't care that you have been starved of it all this time. As long as you get some of it now and again, they don't have to lift a finger. Love is only a silly emotion. A mortal thing.

Isn't it?

Your longing to discover whom the missing piece of the puzzle was evaporated. You wished you had never even pondered who they were, that they would just go away forever. You wished they had never interfered with the life of the only one who mattered. Without you, they would be free of this immortal burden.

But still a little bit of hope clung on. _Maybe. Just maybe._

Lies.

But now, my child, I shall show you something real. I shall show you something that works, I shall show you how to exact your revenge on that person who has intoxicated your mind with false hope and led you down the path of anguish. Join me, and we shall piece together the only one who can do this feat. You will have the things you have always wanted; companionship, belonging and power and wealth beyond measure. We have powerful sponsors who will help us in a way that pathetic fools like that centaur will never understand. My child, come aboard the _Princess Andromeda _and see for yourself.

Together we shall bring down the West…forever.


End file.
